drooodlefandomcom-20200215-history
J-Ace
Artist Info 21 year old Australian Multimedia Student Has been around drooodle since before the introduction of accounts Mostly uses 4 Oc's: Ace, Alice, Taiga, Colport The earliest accessible post is the first QnA of his at: http://www.drooodle.com/d/1vx0 Links Website: http://jgogg1.wix.com/j-ace Drooodle Profile: http://www.drooodle.com/j-ace Dod Profile: http://doodleordie.com/profile/jgogg1 Drawn Example OC's Info Main Ocs Ace Ace is J-Ace's 2nd oc made He is a small blue cat In the beginning he had long ears Now he has short ears, a bottom line and a tail Has a husband (Alice) and son (Taiga) He is also a Time Lord Kitty Ace has appeared in many Group Posts alongside fellow ocs Lives in an underground mansion with Alice and Taiga Alice Alice was originally a clone of Ace by redline Started off with a red ribbon on his ear, which turned into a red clip Alice has been married to Ace for nearly 2 years Even though he is male, he looks and acts feminine Lives in an underground mansion with Ace and Taiga Taiga Taiga is the adopted some of Ace and Alice Has a hard time sorting out genders and ofter labels people with the opposite ex. Alice as mother, Redline as Uncle For some reason he has one eye crossed out Lives in an underground mansion with Alice and Ace Colport Colport is a cursed child of an unknown land Tricked into wearing a cursed plague doctors mask, turning him into an immortal bird Now he hangs out at ace's house and takes strolls in the cemetery He is self appointed godfather to taiga Lives in a tree connected to all of drooodle Other Ocs Even though J-Ace has the main 4 he mostly uses He has a few others that he draws from time to time Ao She is a descendant of the famous yuki-onna Mr Creeper A sneaky bugger Only stayed around long in the first moments of drooodle May show up from time to time Have no idea where it lives Fibu (FireBug) A small creature Appears mostly in the hottest places on drooodle Lives in a volcano Buic (Icebug) Another small creature Appears mostly in the coldest places on drooodle Lives in an iceberg K.O.H (King of Hell) As his name suggests, he is the king of hell Not to be meddled with Lives in his hell castle Plug-Z Small as a battery Scarred of mostly everything But mostly scared of his tail/cord getting cut (happens often) Lives near any usable socket Ages All of the cat oc's age in reverse cat years Which seems to make them able to live 7 years for 1 human year that makes their lifespan ability to be around 700 years Ace At first his age was 7, have no idea now Alice At first his age was 6, have no idea now Taiga At first his age was 1, have no idea now Colport Colport has been living for too long to count his age Ao Same goes for ao Mr Creeper He's too busy to say Fire and Ice Bugs Too fast to ask K.O.H (King of Hell) Too scared to ask Plug-Z As old as a used battery Forms Throughout the course of drawing the same characters The have taken on some new forms Ace Normal Classic Uni Sand Magic Digimon (Original Idea not by me) = (original drawings in the drawn by others category) = = Baby = = In-Training = = Rookie = = Champion = = Ultimate = = Mega = Alice Normal Classic Magic Taiga Normal Classic Colport Normal Flight Speed Brain Ball Plague Doctor Ao Mr Creeper (Fibu & Buic) Fire and Ice Bugs Fibu Buic K.O.H (King of Hell) Plug-Z Drawings by others By Anonymous '' = ''(Original Digimon Forms) = By Sasha By Sasha By Sasha (Alice and Colport) By Sasha By Anonymous By Anonymous By Voctinny Story Links Posts through time (Newest - Oldest of) {will add more later} Just add http://www.drooodle.com/d/ before hand fis4, fhiz, fdeo, fc7o, faqn, f9q9, f9yr, f839, f86g, f9ab, f83m, f7h3, f6u4, ev8u, eu82, ediw, ebsp, ebcc, e8hm, diqs, e5b4, e2ts, dvdj, dyjy, dyoy, dyoi, dyjo, dyii, dxys, dx37, dvrc, dux9, dvqf, dvqc, duoy, dunq, dulx, dsxn, dry6, drpr, drxt, drt2, dq7t, dq6y, dq3n, dpez, donm, dnsp, dn2o, dlwz, dg87, df0c, deyn, def7, dcj8, dckq, dckc, db26, davt, da11, da10, d9tl, d9ie, d8tp, d4vc, d5l3, d4uo (so true), d4o0, d4vc, d389, d36h, d1o0 (digimon o.p.o.p.), cwq3, cwq3, co7g (dc view), cnbe, cik4, cma5, cnbl, clof, cf5o, cby8, ca8h, c9jm, c9iz, c5tq, c595, c4it, c3hi, c30k, c2xg (still is), bw85, bw7w, bw68, bw64 (found it), czj0, cnmt, c2uj, brx8, bnfp, boyp, boti, bonh, bn3v, bkwv (dwallattack), blne, bjhg, acej 2tdo, 1vx0 Category:Animal OCs Category:Small OCs